


Longing Proposals

by Okami01



Series: Claurenz Week2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claurenz Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude has to leave for a while but their's something he has to do first.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claurenz Week2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608136
Kudos: 40
Collections: Claurenz Week: Winter 2020





	Longing Proposals

It's only been a day since they've taken down Nemesis. They're all celebrating. Lorenz can tell that Claude is happy, but he's distant. Or maybe he's imagining it. As strange as it seems, Claude is much harder to read than Lorenz thought at first. 

Then Claude calls Lorenz out to talk with him alone. It's sunny out and they meet for tea like they've been doing for a while.

But Claude looks, nervous, almost. Or maybe Lorenz is just imagining that too.

" We really did it, you know?" Claude says, smiling like he always does.

" It's a strange feeling to admit that we have," Lorenz replies.  
Claude's hand drifts across the table towards Lorenz's.  
" I'm in love with you, you know."

When Claude looks at him all seriously like that, all Lorenz can do is nod stupidly before words thankfully find him again. " Yes, of course, I know… I love you too."

" Well um… I wanted to tell you first. I'm leaving. For Almyra. I've got to take care of things over there."

Lorenz tries not to be disappointed. He knows, he's known for some time now that Claude has his dreams, and if they require him to leave then that's what he's going to do.

" Don't look so sad," Claude smiles. " You'll… really miss me then?"

Lorenz stands, teacups rattle on the table. " Are you daft? Of course, I'll miss you." He sits down next to Claude and pulls his hand into his. Pulls it up to his mouth and kisses it.

" You say the most ridiculous things sometimes, Claude. Of course, I want you to achieve your goals. I want you to do whatever you need to in order to achieve them. It doesn't mean that I won't… miss you terribly "  
.Lorenz is rewarded with a soft blush creeping over Claude's features. 

" You don't need to break out the poetry quills right now, Lorenz. I'm still right here. But I'll miss you too. I'm going to come back though. Can't leave any of you guys alone for too long."   
He pulls Lorenz up against him and Lorenz lets himself be pulled.   
" I was just thinking-"

" Oh gods that can only have frightening results," Lorenz interjects.

Claude rolls his eyes. " I was thinking that… we've always planned on getting married and so… Maybe you would like to have this to remember me by when I'm gone."

With his free hand, Claude reaches in his pocket and retrieves a small box. It opens.

Lorenz processes it before Claude says the words. The ring glints in the sunlight. 

" It's a ring," Lorenz mutters stupidly. Trying to supress a somewhat startled yelp. 

"Yes…" Claude's smiles. Lorenz smiles back. He hadn't planned for this to happen, like this anyway. Leave it to Claude to just blow apart all his plans, in the best of ways of course.

" Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, will you marry me?"

What comes out of Lorenz is a very undignified giggle. "Goddess, yes! , Claude,, of course, I will!"

Claude laughs and their mouths find each other. Lorenz's head is spinning so much he's afraid he might faint.  
" Claude Regain Gloucester. It has a nice ring to it," Claude says in between kisses.

" Mmm it certainly does," Lorenz replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Claurenz Week (:  
> Follow me on Twitter for more Fire Emblem ramblings @Tavitay


End file.
